Above it all
by YoGurlWhatYoNameIs
Summary: Amy runs into a problem when she has to take a trip to the emergency room. Jake's there to help and take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

"Peralta, it's a shame about the Deaton case. You and Santiago almost had that." Captain Holt exited his office and stood a few feet away from his door. His arms were placed formally behind his back and he looked over at Jake with an expression that couldn't reveal a great deal. Jake flashed the captain a smile that showed a little disappointment but gratitude.

"Thanks, Captain. It sucks but you know how Pembroke can be with stealing the big cases." Jake mumbled with a shrug, avoiding what would have been a rant on his behalf. As Holt disappeared back into his office, Jake's eyes wandered over to the empty desk in front of him. He was 99% sure where Santiago would be letting her steam out.

.

"Put it out and come back inside, we both know that is not the logical way to release your anger." Peralta's voice cause Amy to jump slightly before she felt the blood rush to her head, mostly because she'd been scared but also of embarrassment. With her back turned from her partner, she exhaled as much smoke out of her mouth and dropped the remaining of the cigarette on the floor, attempting to subtly put it out with the bottom of her shoe.

"You're not fooling anyone."

"Alright, alright." Amy sulked, folding her arms before turning to face Jake. "How did you know?"

"I caught you a few months back but decided not to say anything." Jake shrugged. "I know a better way to cheer you up."

Amy raised an eyebrow, allowing Jake to continue.

"Alcohol." Jake revealed his typical school boy grin as he watched Amy's arms fall by her side.

"And how is that a more logical way to release anger than smoking?!"

"It's not, but it's something we both can do so pretty please will you come out tonight?" Jake leaned forward a bit while throwing his partner a pleading expression. "Everyone will be there, it'll be great."

Amy tilted her head with a sigh as she stared at Jake for a moment. They both needed a break, and alcohol sounded extremely enticing at this point.

"Look, I know this sucks. We both worked hard on this case and it was snatched from our hands when we least expected it."

"We worked extra hours, even overnight." Amy pointed out with a low voice.

"I know, I get it. Pembroke's an asshole." Jake replied, happy to finally get a slight smile out of Santiago. "But, it's happened and there's not much we can do about it now. So, our next option is to drink each other under the table."

Amy relaxed her stance a little before exhaling with a smile. "I'll be there."

"Great." Jake grinned, throwing her two finger guns before heading back inside. "Get your drinking hat on!"

Santiago let out a silent laugh before making her way in herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake, you said you were up for any challenge." Gina shrugged with a smirk. "You've got to do this."

Jake looked down at the wooden table and thought about what he's co-workers had dared him to do. Laid out in front of him was a salt shaker in which he'd have to drop a dollop on his wrist and lick it up, a shot of tequila, a wedge of lemon to suck on, a shot of rum, a chicken bite to eat with extra hot sauce smothered on top, and finally, a shot of vodka.

"All of you are only here to see me suffer." He muttered with a remorse glare before looking back down at the random ingredients.

"Come on, Peralta. Stop acting like a little bitch and do it." Rosa lifted up one nostril with her arms folded and her eyes unbothered.

Jake swallowed and looked back up, his eyes moving to the entrance of the bar. In came Santiago, wearing a pair of black leggings and a dressy top, her hair down and wavy. She'd even put on a pair of heels. Jake always liked seeing Amy out of her usual work clothes, she looked much more relaxed.

"Earth to Jake?" Boyle's voice echoed in Jake's ear and he spun his head around, instantly reading Charles' 'I told you' expression. Frowning, he focused his attention back on Amy.

"Santiago, get your butt over here and watch this." Jake called out before looking down at his challenge. Without a second thought, he dabbed the salt on his wrist, licked it all up, took the shot of tequila, screwed his face together as he lifted the lemon and sucked on it, screwed his face together even more, downed the shot of rum, wolfed down the spicy chicken bite and emptied the shot of vodka. Bringing his fist to his mouth, he listened to his team cheer him on while ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach and throat.

"Your level of boundaries astound me, Peralta." Holt spoke up before sipping on his own drink.

"Bet you can't beat that, Santiago." Jake turned to his partner and smirked, studying her expression of shock and horror.

"I've whitnessed you put a mixture of crap into your stomach, but this by far has been the worst experience for me." Amy's eyebrows rose before she headed to the bar to order a drink.

"Anybody dare try to beat me?" Jake question was more of a mock than an offer.

"Like hell, am I." Detective Jeffords frowned.

"I once pushed a runner bean through my nostril and pulled it back out through my mouth." Hitchcock beamed, receiving strange glances from his team.

"I videoed him." Scully added.

.

"Shot?" Amy asked as she noticed Jake's presence next to her at the bar.

"You betcha, they're on me." Jake replied quickly before gaining the attention of the bartender. "Four shots of your strongest whisky, my friend."

Amy's eyes widened as her head spun to glare at her partner. "Four?"

"I told you we're drinking each other under the table tonight, Santiago."

"Yeah, but pace it out a little." Amy chuckled with astonishment in her tone.

Jake scoffed before the bartender placed the shots in front of them.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Amy sulked as they both picked up a shot each.

"To...working hard for absolutely nothing." Jake grinned with a nod as he lifted his shot, watching Amy tilt her head at him before they clinked the glasses together.

"Next one, next one." Amy waved her hand in front of her mouth as she slammed the shot glass on the side. They both grabbed the last two shots and chucked them back. Jake smirked as Amy pulled in her cheeks, slowly letting the taste settle.

"God, Santiago. You drink like a fourteen-year-old girl that's just tasted Alcopop for the first time."


	3. Chapter 3

"Snap." Santiago yelled, slamming her hand on the pile of cards.

"Santiago, look at them two cards again and tell me they're matching." Jake leaned back, suppressing the laughter as he watched his partner lean right forward and check the cards once more.

"I..." Amy closed her eyes and reopened them to double check. "I swear there was a queen of hearts right there."

"And I think you lost, so drink." Jake smirked, moving his eyes from a very drunk Amy to the mixed glass of vodka, coke, rum and lemonade they'd mixed together randomly.

"Oh god, it looks like diarrhoea."

Jake studied Amy's expression, and he knew she was sceptical. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. She was much more drunk than he was, and besides, he needed to catch up one way or another. "Alright, I'll take the bullet."

Santiago smirked as Jake picked up the glass and took three long gulps. "My hero."

"I'll ignore the sarcasm and accept it as a compliment." Jake smiled back after placing the glass back on the table and wiping his mouth.

"I need to use the ladies room." Amy exhaled, carefully getting off of the stool and heading towards the bathroom.

Jake stood up also, beginning to join the team around the pool table. "Try not to fall and hit your head or something." He turned and smirked at his partner before she disappeared. Jake turned and watched his co-workers play against each other for a minute or so before feeling Boyle's presence beside him.

"Tell me, why are you so consistent on getting Amy drunk this evening?"

"Come on, Boyle. We've both had a rough day, she deserves a break." Jake rolled his eyes, focusing on the pool cubes hitting the coloured balls.

"I've seen the way you've been laughing and chatting with her. You're in denial." Charles rose his eyebrows with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Seriously, Boyle. Drop it. I don't like her." Jake sighed. "Besides, she's still seeing that Teddy guy."

Charles knew that Jake was into Amy, but he felt he shouldn't pester his friend to admit it. "Well, where's Teddy tonight?"

Jake paused at the question. Boyle had a point.

"A guy just got me a drink, so I'm an extra step ahead of you, Peralta." Amy's voice popped up behind Jake. As he turned around to face her, he felt Boyle wander off. Looking around, he saw a guy at the bar checking out his partner. A sense of protection surged through Jake.

"Good-looking guy."

"Yeah, but he was a little weird so I wormed my way out of that conversation." Amy chuckled as she sipped on the drink.

Jake studied Amy for a second. She seemed so happy, as if the stress from earlier had been lifted from her. He was glad this worked.

"Hey, how comes that Queens guy isn't out tonight?"

"You mean Teddy?" Santiago looked up from her drink with a frown. She knew that Jake remembered his name, really. "He blew me off."

"What? I thought you guys were going good."

"He's a little less interested than before." Amy shrugged. "I don't know...maybe it just isn't working out this time around. I think the spark's gone."

Jake's mind immediately flashed to Boyle and his short conversation on the ride to the Tactical Village. The spark. Truly, Jake was so happy that she wasn't wasting her time with Teddy. Fair enough, he was great for her, much better than he, himself could ever be for Amy. But it was nice to know he could maybe finish asking her out. He thought back to when he attempted to pop the question before his eyes wandered down to the drink in Amy's hand. Something was...off.

"Amy." Jake almost yelled, still frowning at the liquid. At the sound of Jake actually calling her by her first name, Santiago stopped and gave him her full attention.

"Don't drink that." He rushed, pulling the drink away from her to look inside the glass. "Your drink's been spiked."

Amy's face fell. "What?"

"That guy," Jake looked up and glared at the creepy guy. He'd caught on and was looking extremely panicked. "He's put something in your drink."


	4. Chapter 4

"Boyle!" Jake looked up from the drink and focused on Amy's wide eyes as they stared back at him in shock.

Charles was almost immediately at Jake's side. "You need to arrest that guy over there in the leather jacket, he's put something in Santiago's drink. I'm gonna have to take her to the emergency room."

The rest of the team overheard the majority of Jake's explanation and was also over in a flash.

"Is everything alright?" Holt asked fiercely, his voice deep.

"That guy over there, arrest him." Jake repeated, showing the captain Amy's drink. You could see whatever the guy put in there fizzle into the liquid at the bottom.

Just as Holt looked up to address the culprit, he was on his feet and heading for the exit. Holt and Rosa were over there in a flash and had him against the wall, handcuffs at the ready.

"Amy, you okay?" Jake turned to check her, his eyes on full alert. She looked back at him with shock before nodding. Jake had never seen her scared, it was horrible.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" Terry asked with a frown.

Jake turned to him before frantically searching for his car keys in his jacket. "Yeah, I'm alert now. I'll call you all later."

"Make sure you do!" Gina called after the pair as Jake guided Amy out of the bar.

.

"How you feeling, Amy?" Jake spoke up, worry in his tone as he took a glance at his partner in the passenger seat next to him.

"I'm fine..." She sang, staring ahead at the road. The lights were getting more and more blurry and her focus was starting to smudge.

Jake swallowed, speeding up a little. He tried to think of what the drug could have been. Nothing too serious probably, he just didn't want her passing out and choking on her own vomit or something. Honestly, he didn't want to see her hurt or vulnerable in anyway. She'd be so embarrassed in the morning.

_Keep talking to her, Peralta._

"Jake," Amy began, her head lulling all over the placed as she grabbed the dashboard. "Why did you pretend to forget Teddy's name?"

Jake froze for a second. For starters, she said his first name which he loved, and secondly, how was he supposed to reply to that? 'Oh, I'm trying to act like I don't care about your personal life but really I can't stop thinking about you with him'?

"Uh..."

"And why were you acting so weird around him and me at the Tactical Village? And why has something shifted between us?" The questions were piling out, she was started to lose control of her mind. She was slowly blacking out.

"Wh-what?"

Did she...like him too? Or was she pointing out that he was acting weird? Jake felt alarm rush through him as he turned a corner. He didn't want anything to change. He didn't want it to be weird if she didn't feel the same way, but at the same time he so desperately wanted her to like him back because, truthfully, he didn't think he would be able to get over it if she didn't.

Bringing himself back, he turned to focus on a now silent Amy, his stomach dropping once realizing she'd blacked out.

"Hold on, Amy. We're almost there." Jake called out, panic-stricken as he entered the hospital parking lot. As quick as his body would let him, he pulled the keys out of the ignition, jumped out of the car and rushed around to the passenger side while shoving his keys in his jeans pocket. Opening the passenger door, he grabbed Amy just in time as she flopped out. Placing an arm under the back of her knees and the other under her neck, he lifted her up, slamming the door with his foot. As quick as he could, he ran towards the hospital entrance. Taking one look at her pale face, he swallowed and hoped this hadn't majorly affected her.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake paced the small waiting room impatiently as the last hour played over and over in his head. He felt guilty, even though he knew this was nobody's fault. All he wanted to do right now was be at her side, letting her know that she was fine and they would probably be laughing about this in a month or two. But maybe they wouldn't be laughing. Maybe this had affected her badly. Jake felt an unsettling sickly feeling enter his cheeks and he bit on them to try and mellow his nerves.

There was no way he was relaxing, though. His heart was racing and his mind was spinning and he just felt helpless. The last thing he was told to do was to wait in this stupidly plain waiting room until further notice. How could that reassure him in any way?

"Mr Peralta." A low professed voice pulled him out of his panic, causing him to spin around and face the African-American doctor standing by the door of the waiting room.

"How is she? Is she okay?"

"Ms Santiago is fine." The doctor soothed, nodding his head slightly. "She was slipped a dosage of GHB-"

Jake's face dropped as quickly as his stomach did. "Wait, what? That's the really bad stuff, right?"

"If taken in large doses, yes. But lucky for Amy, she was only given a small amount."

Peralta exhaled, closing his eyes to catch the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So...what now?"

"She's concious again but the drug hasn't worn off, I give it around another two to three hours before she's back to normal." The doctor explained. "I'd take her home, make her a cup of tea or hot milk and let her sleep it off."

"Okay, great." Jake nodded, not really focusing on anything except the fact that Amy was okay.

"I'll take you to her room." The doctor smiled slightly before exiting the waiting room, Jake on his tail. "I'll warn you now that the side affects of GHB are most commonly excitement and happiness, memory lapse, nausea, drowsiness, sleepiness and increased sex drive."

Jake froze for a second, staring at the back of the doctor's white coat. This was going to be fun.

.

"Jake, oh my gosh! Where did you go?!" Amy's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Jake walk into her hospital room, shock hitting his face as soon as he saw her. "They stuck a freaking needle in my arm, is was crazy. Are we going back to the bar?"

Jake blinked a few times before while a unsettling smile stayed on his lips. "Er, I don't think that's the best idea, Santiago."

"Are we really still on the second name basis? Come on, Jake. I think we're passed that." Amy laughed as she shuffled out of the white sheets and sat on the edge of the bed. Jake stared at her in confusion and shock. He'd never seen Amy like this.

"What do you mean-?"

"Hey, you know what I fancy?" Amy looked up with a grin as she shuffled over to Jake. She turned around and lifted her hair, a gesture for Peralta to remove the green scrubs she was sporting with her outfit.

"What's that?" Jake asked with a frown as he untied the double knot. She pulled the scrubs over her head and spun back around.

"Lets go to a club, I feel like dancing." She grinned, revealing her perfectly white and straight teeth to Jake. He swallowed.

"Or, how about we go home and drink some tea?" He grinned with fake enthusiasm.

"Home?" Amy raised an eyebrow as she placed on her heels.

"Yeah, home. It's warm, stocked up on food and a nice comfy bed...?" Jake felt as if this was working. Amy blinked once or twice before her stance shifted entirely. She looked drowsy as soon as Jake mentioned the word 'bed'.

"Yeah." Amy nodded, closing her eyes.

Well, that was the excitement and happiness over and done with.


	6. Chapter 6

"Home sweet home." Jake exhaled as Amy's door opened. He felt for the light switch on the wall and after a few seconds his partner's apartment was lit nicely.

It had taken some time to get Santiago up to her door. The drowsiness hadn't warn off since they left the hospital and she spent most of her time leaning against Jake.

With one arm firmly wrapped around Amy's waist, Jake stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. "How you feeling, Amy?"

"I feel fine. Thirsty." Amy mumbled as Jake settled her onto her old fashioned couch. Watching her flop down, he made his way to her kitchen.

"Does a tea sound good?" He called out, switching the kettle on before hunting around for some cups.

Amy gripped onto her sofa and pulled herself up. Her eyes were half open when she peered over the top of the couch and studied the back of Jake. "A tea sounds great."

"Alrighty then." As Jake placed two sugars into his cup, he felt as if he needed to ask Amy how many she took, but of course he knew. He spent every working hour learning things about his partner, he certainly knew how many sugars she had in her tea.

"Hey, Jake?" Amy's voice echoed through her quiet apartment just as the kettle boiled.

"Yeah." Jake replied, pouring the hot water into the cups.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?"

The kettle paused in Jake's hand, his eyes glued onto the cups below.

_What?_

Jake cleared his throat before placing the kettle down and adding the milk. "Wh-why exactly do you want to know?"

"Just wandering."

"O...kay." Jake placed his lips together as he stirred the tea. He knew exactly what was happening.

Increased sex drive came into mind.

He picked up both teas and walked over to the living area, placing the cups onto the coffee table before turning to face Amy. She'd propped herself up and was looking up at him with folded arms and dark eyes.

"How about you drink this and we get you to bed?" Jake suggested.

Amy scoffed, leaning past Jake to pick up her tea. "You would love that, wouldn't you."

Jake pulled in his lips, trying his best not to crack a wise joke. He knew she didn't mean any of this. Watching her movement, he quickly helped her bring the tea over to her. She was more awake than earlier, but she still wasn't completely with it. Ensuring she could hold the cup on her own, Jake settled himself on the edge of the coffee table.

"You know what, Jake?" Amy looked up at her partner. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jake's face lit up with that sentence and grin formed on his face. Fumbling for his phone, he held up a finger. "I'm gonna have to have you say that again, Amy, only this time speak clearly into my phone-"

"I didn't have sex with Teddy."

Jake looked at Santiago. This all seemed surreal.

"Well, once, I think...two weeks ago? After that, nothing." She shrugged, looking down at her lap. "Maybe, that's why-"

"Hey, Amy." Jake frowned, leaning forward. "Teddy's an idiot for ending it."

Amy lifted her head and looked into Jake's eyes sleepily. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "He must have been scared of commitment, as it certainly wasn't because of your personality or the whole...sex thing. Because your personality rocks and you're beautiful."

Amy smiled, her heart warming as the words sunk in. Compliments from Peralta were rare, especially ones so sweet and sincere. She took another gulp of her tea.

"I ended it with him, by the way."

"Huh?" Jake tilted his head slightly.

"He said he didn't feel anything, but I...I ended it. There was nothing there." Amy shrugged, closing her eyes.

"So you didn't like him in that way?"

"Na. We gave it another shot but, there was no electricity, or banter, or..." Amy opened her eyes and looked up at Jake, locking onto his.

Jake swallowed. This was getting all so out of hand. She needed to sleep this god-damn drug off. "Bed?"

Amy's eyebrows flew up. "Wow, Jake. I never thought you'd ask."

"Actually, no-" Jake was quick to argue, but Santiago slammed her cup on the table and stood up, shadowing over Jake.

"Jake, come on!"

"Amy, listen to yourself." Jake fought back, panic in his voice. He stood up, holding onto Santiago's shoulders. "Sober you would be disgusted right now."

"I don't care about sober me." Amy pouted, placing her hands on Jake's chest. He felt his heart rising.

"Amy, no. You're going to sleep." He shook his head, placing a hand on her back before ushering her into her bedroom.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Amy called out as she stumbled into her room, turning so she sat at the edge of her bed.

"Tough." Jake sighed, kneeling down to remove her heels. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"It has to happen sooner or later, Peralta." Amy giggled, crossing her legs seductively.

Jake froze on the ground, looking down at Amy's thick pink carpet. Did she really just say that? He'd never seen her like this. This wasn't _actually _her, but drunk words are sober thoughts, right? Well, in this case, _drugged _words.

"Amy, just let me remove your heel."

"That's...one way to put it." Amy smirked.

"For god's sake." Jake muttered, quickly pulling off the last heel before pushing himself up off the floor. He stepped over to her drawers and hunted for some kind of sleepwear. Huh, interesting. He imagined Amy to sport matching pyjama sets to bed, but to Jake's surprise, Amy was a shorts and baggy t-shirt kind of girl. And imagining her wearing that attire wasn't exactly helping the situation.

"Here." He called out, chucking a pair of shorts and the first t-shirt he saw onto the bed. "Throw these on."

Jake closed her draw and turned around to leave as hastily as he could, but she of course, had gone one step further.

Jake had never seen Santiago's body before. The most he'd captured was a little bit of cleavage and bare legs, maybe once. But the drugged up Amy had decided to go practically naked.

"Amy, what the hell!" Peralta yelled, covering his eyes as Amy hopped on one foot with no top on, bra and breasts right there in his eyesight, trying to place a leg into one of the shorts' holes.

"You said..." She slurred, finally able to pull up the shorts. "To throw these on."

"Yeah, once I'd left the room. God!"

Pulling the grey t-shirt over her head and onto her body, Amy exhaled and stumbled backwards, landing back on the bed. "I'm really sleepy."

Jake felt the annoyance simmer inside of him once he took a double take at his partner, collapsed on her bed with her (perfect) legs dangling off of the edge.

"Amy."

He walked over to her and helped her shuffle towards her pillows and attempted to tuck her underneath the covers. He'd managed to do so, but once again, she'd taken it the wrong way.

"Jake..." She mumbled, her eyes barely open as she pulled on his leather jacket.

"No, Amy." He sighed, defeat clear in his voice as he struggled to pull himself away.

Somehow, she'd managed to remove half of his jacket from him, and in pure desperation, Jake spun around so the jacket was clear off of his body and in Amy's grasp. Once she realized the fight had ended, her head hit the pillow and she was out cold.

Jake exhaled with relief as he watched Amy sleep. He couldn't wait to get his typical Santiago back.

He silently left his partner's bedroom, closing the door behind him. He suppose his jacket could stay with Amy for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy Santiago had never, ever suffered from any kind of hangover in her life.

She'd been drunk a fair amount of times, but had always gone to lengths to ensure that she felt completely normal when waking up the next day. Drinking a few glasses of water, taking some pain meds, the usual.

So when she woke up this morning with a monstrous headache and a nauseating sensation in her stomach, it was expected that she was confused and worried.

Once her eyes had gotten used to the early morning pouring through her bedroom window, Amy frowned and lifted her head from the pillows. The first thing she noticed was the smell of men's cologne. What on earth had she done last night?

Twisting herself out of the covers, she sat up and rubs her eyes. She hadn't removed her make-up last night. Very unlike her.

Pushing her hair back, she browsed over her bed, especially at the space next to her (just in case another body was sleeping there) until her eyes fell on a leather jacket. Straight away she knew who the leather jacket belonged to. It was like his signature accessory.

Santiago's heart dropped as she imagined all of the possibilities that could have taken place last night, only just noticing the clutter escalating from her kitchen. He was still here. She sank back into her bed with wide eyes, begging and pleading to absolutely no one that nothing had happened. The last thing she remembered about last was going to the bathroom at the bar, thinking to herself that she was very _very_ drunk. All the rest was a blur.

After ten minutes of thinking about worse case scenarios, she decided to tiptoe into her bathroom linking to her room and had a cold shower to wake her mind and her body up. She felt better once washing her hair and cleansing her face. Placing on a fresh pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt, she decided that it was time to face him.

Her heart racing, she shuffled out of her room and into the living room and kitchen. Her eyes wandered to the back of Peralta as he rummaged around the kitchen, preparing what looked like breakfast while humming a tune. He seemed at ease.

Being the chicken she was, Amy cleared her throat quietly to gain his attention. His head spun around before he grinned.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Amy couldn't say a thing.

"Hey, I hope you didn't mind, I used your shower, and I kind of cleared out your cupboard and fridge to make some breakfast." He turned to face her and leaned back on the kitchen side. "You need to go shopping, by the way."

He seemed, happy. Normal. Too normal. As if nothing had happened. How could he be so normal?!

"Jake..." Amy began, folding her arms. "Wh-what exactly happened last night?"

"Oh my gosh, you were acting so crazy last night. The opposite of what you usually act like. You were like an animal." Jake grinned with a chuckle.

Amy felt her stomach churn. An animal. They had wild drunken animal sex and she couldn't remember a thing.

"Oh god."

"Yeah, you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

"Oh, no." Amy placed her hands on her stomach. "No, no, no, Jake."

Jake frowned while watching Amy double over, her towel dried hair dangling over her head.

"I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" Jake questioned as she stood up straight with worry and regret plastered all over her face.

"It wasn't suppose to happen this way, not like this!" Amy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Santiago?"

"You and me, it..." Amy was lost for words. She was stunned.

"Sorry, what?" Jake's head leaned forward as he took in what his partner said.

"It wasn't meant to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be drunken and messy." Amy brought her hands to her face.

Jake's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. A small smile crept upon his lips.

"Amy, we didn't have sex."

Santiago halted and her stomach dropped. They didn't have sex. Bringing her hands away from her face, she stared at Jake with embarrassment.

"What?" Her voice sounded so small, practically a whisper.

"Me and you? Yeah, we didn't do it."

Amy blinked. "Wh-"

"You were drugged by some weird guy at the bar, he'd put something in your drink. So the team arrested him while I drove you to the hospital, you blacked out in my car, woke up at the hospital, went all excited and giddy on me, I brought you back home and you turned into this weird sex-craved monster with your hands all over me begging for it, and then I eventually got you changed and into bed. I slept on the couch, don't worry."

Amy was horrified. "Oh my god."

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy."

"Did I...change in front of you?" Amy mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. I saw everything. Lucky you had underwear on, huh, Santiago." Jake smirked.

"Oh, god!" Amy covered her face again. "I can't believe this."

"How about we go back to what you said a few minutes ago?" Jake asked with a sly grin.

Amy peeked at him through her fingers.

"So, you and me. What _was_ it suppose to be like, Amy?"

Amy felt her face turn a bright shade of red. She actually said that. How was she suppose to recover from that? She'd basically admitted that she liked him. Or wanted to have sex with him. Either way, it was bad, and she knew Peralta would never let her live this down.

"Amy." His voice was calm and collected.

Santiago let her hands drop and she sighed. "Fine. Fine! I like you. I think. I don't know!"

Jake pulled in his lips to try and stifle a smile as he felt his heartbeat increase with happiness.

"But at the same time, I can't stand you, because you're a man child, and you're annoying and un-organized and you're always picking on me-"

"Picking on you?" Jake lifted an eyebrow as he listened to her rant, a playful look in his eye.

"Yes! Always making fun of me."

"Well, that's because you're so easy to make fun of." Jake grinned.

Amy felt the anger rise inside of her. "See, that's exactly why this wouldn't work! You're so childish and pathetic and I just wish-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, because Jake had taken a couple of steps forward with his stupid grin still visible and he cupped her face with his hands and he kissed her.

He kissed her, with all of his might because that was all he'd been wanting to do ever since he'd met her. To kiss her and hold her and laugh with her and argue with her and make love to her and hold hands with her and to just _be_ with her. All the time. Him and her, that's all he wanted.

Amy breathed in with shock, her eyes wide as Jake pulled away.

"Well, that shut you up, didn't it."

Santiago gripped onto Jake's t-shirt and pulled him back, locking her lips with his. Their lips parted, allowing access for their tongues to explore. Jake could taste the mint of Santiago's toothpaste.

Jake's hands slid down Amy's waste before settling on her hips, pushing her against the wall.

Her fingers tangled in his messy bed hair as he lifted her from the ground, wrapping her legs around his waste. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

They both were happy, excited, scared. This would change everything. They'd be breaking so many rules in the precinct.

Continuing their kiss, Jake carried Amy into her bedroom and they flopped onto the unmade bed.

Peralta never played by the rules, anyway.


End file.
